


Sleep Well

by 100SleeplessNights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry had a nightmare.





	

_Come down to my room when you have a nightmare, okay?_ Draco’s parting words from the night before and the following kiss to his forehead were still vivid in Harry’s mind and right now, after waking up from a nightmare, he was tempted to follow the request. But on the other hand he didn’t want to burden Draco with this, didn’t want to wake him up in the middle of the night just because he’d had a stupid nightmare. Draco had said himself that he needed his undisturbed beauty sleep. Knowing Draco though he could just as well be disappointed if Harry didn’t pick him up on the offer he had clearly given and only told him about the nightmare the next day.

Harry sighed. He knew he was overthinking this way too much but he couldn’t help it. Years of trying to be as little of a burden as possible and dealing with any and all problems on his own so the Dursleys wouldn’t have any reason to complain about him made it hard for him to accept this casual offer of comfort.

He shook his head and got up. He wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again like this anyway so what better time to get used to someone wanting to comfort him than now when he could use some comfort?

 

Harry slipped underneath his Invisibility Cloak and made his way to the dungeons on socked feet to make as little noise as possible without having to fear to freeze his toes off. Draco had given him the password to both the Slytherin common room and his own room so Harry had no problems getting inside. Once in Draco’s room he just stood there for a minute, still under his Cloak, and looked at Draco. He looked so peaceful asleep, not a trace of a scowl or a frown on his face and Harry wanted to memorize the sight before he would have to inevitably wake him up.

After one last glance at Draco’s sleeping form Harry shrugged off the Cloak, pulled off his socks and sat down right next to Draco on the bed. The slight jostling already roused Draco and he looked at Harry with bleary eyes.

“’rry?” His voice was slurred and thick with sleep.

“Yes… I had a nightmare and you said…” Harry was uncertain once again whether coming here had been the right decision. But even in his half-asleep state Draco left him no room for doubt.

“Yes, right. Come here.” Draco shuffled back in the bed and made enough space for Harry to lie down comfortably.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled once he had curled up in the space Draco had slept in just a few minutes ago. The mattress and blanket were still warm and he could feel himself already falling asleep again. In that regard he definitely felt like he was a snake. Some days when he was exceptionally tired he would fall asleep in front of the common room fire instead of in his bed simply because it was so invitingly warm.

“You’re welcome.” Draco kissed Harry’s neck and then curled his whole body around Harry’s as though he could keep the nightmares away from Harry that way. Harry’s snake nest was now perfect. Draco was even warmer than the bed, his body soft and his presence comforting, everything one wouldn’t expect him to be at first glance. Harry was more than glad he had decided to take Draco up on his offer and come to the dungeons. He had even forgotten most of his nightmare already, a reprieve that wasn’t granted him very often. After some more minor adjustments to better profit from Draco’s warmth Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep again in a matter of minutes.

 

Harry woke up the next morning feeling safe and comfortable, more so than he could remember ever having felt before. He was a little disoriented for a moment but thanks to his more than relaxed state he didn’t panic and remembered after a few seconds what had happened in the middle of the night, where he was and whose arms were holding him tightly.

“Good morning,” Draco whispered. His breath ghosted over Harry’s neck. It tickled a little and made Harry smile brightly.

“Good morning,” he replied and turned around in Draco’s loose embrace. Now that he knew Draco was awake Harry desperately wanted to know what he looked like right after he woke up and whether his hair was still immaculate or had been mussed up during the night.

He was surprised to see how much softer, how much more beautiful Draco looked with his hair in slight disarray. It was like all of his masks had disappeared and Harry could see the real Draco for the first time.

Draco noticed him looking and raised an eyebrow, daring him to comment on his ruffled state.

“So this is what the real Draco looks like behind all of his perfected masks,” Harry said with a smile and traced one of Draco’s prominent cheekbones with his fingertip.

“You like it?” Draco seemed surprised.

“I do,” Harry confirmed. “In fact I like looking at you like this even more than when you have spent an hour in the bathroom styling your hair.”

Draco smiled back at him. “I’d say the same about you but you look dishevelled no matter what,” he teased.

“Prat,” Harry mumbled and then cuddled closer to Draco rendering it meaningless.

“Git,” Draco shot back, his voice still fond and soft. He kissed Harry’s forehead and pulled him a little closer.

Just a few minutes later Harry had been lulled to sleep again by Draco’s calming heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
